


【VD】维吉尔三次想杀了但丁

by Chaos_webs



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_webs/pseuds/Chaos_webs
Summary: 在教堂的意外相遇，让维吉尔忍不住想要杀死他可怜又愚蠢的弟弟





	【VD】维吉尔三次想杀了但丁

CP:3代DMC维吉尔/但丁（斜线有意义）  
同人作品包含个人解读与适当推断，一切角色属于卡普空鬼泣游戏系列  
分级：NC-17（包含Sex、Violent、Blood描写）  
PWP一发完

Summary：维吉尔曾经在那里有三次想杀死但丁。

——————————————

维吉尔背对着但丁站在教堂中。  
哪怕是晚上，这个男人依旧站的笔挺，或者说他从来都是如同一颗劲松一样挺直腰板，狠狠的扎在破碎的神像前面。掉落的灰尘一颗也落不到他身上去，天使的光辉比起那尊面目全非的神像，更应该洒落在他的脸庞上。  
真是讽刺，这里既不是圣母垂怜的地方，维吉尔也不是什么神圣的大诗人。  
于是但丁理所当然的握紧了叛逆大剑，对准维吉尔心脏的位置猛然刺了过去。

“你喝酒了？”维吉尔说。  
空气中确实弥漫了一股若有若无的酒味，在维吉尔闻来是一股麻痹神经的味道，仿佛灯红酒绿中人群的喧哗，或者是不断扭动着的丑陋不堪的肉体。维吉尔对此一向敬而远之，但是但丁似乎不这么觉得，但丁总是不这么觉得，他发誓要喜欢一切维吉尔讨厌的东西。

他们现在倒在教堂的桌子上。  
白象牙的枪口对准了维吉尔的拿刀的手腕，而阎摩刀的刀刃嵌在了但丁的红色风衣里。付出了半只手臂的代价，叛逆大剑也扎扎实实的刺进了维吉尔的右肩里。  
血渗透了蓝色的风衣，红色的血珠溅上了银色的剑锋，然后滑落下来，形成一条条线蜿蜒曲折，然后其中有一点掉落在维吉尔的脸上。  
“啪嗒”  
绽放出一朵漂亮的花。它非常纤细，将花瓣舒展开的时候都是战战兢兢的，似乎随时都可能就此枯萎过去。但丁仔细地看了一会，直到花旁边的淡蓝色湖泊染上愤怒的波澜。  
但丁用力将叛逆再往前送了送。  
但丁早就注意到维吉尔其实并没有表面上的这么平静，维吉尔应该刚刚经历了一场大战，但丁在那瞬间感受到了强大的魔力波动，才会急匆匆地跑过来。他们是双生子，他们打了无数次架，无论是略微急促的呼吸节奏还是斩入血肉的力度，都远远不足平日。如果说是在之前的日子里，维吉尔总是能更胜一筹的。  
但是不会像这样子皱着眉头，但丁努力的回想了一下，发现自己不太记得维吉尔不皱眉头的场景了，好像他皱眉肌天生就应该一直紧张着一样。

“当然，当然，如果你说刚刚在右边街角的酒吧的话，是的。”但丁得意的笑了起来，或许居高临下的视角让他心生愉悦，或许维吉尔不赞成的眼光让他想起来很久之前的一次拼酒，“我还点了一份披萨，这家酒吧的披萨真是难吃，老板无论如何都不愿意帮我做一份没有橄榄的。”  
“你应该闭上嘴。”  
维吉尔挺了挺身，试图从这种被动的状态下逆转过来。如果他的弟弟还是和以前一样的话，那么在优势的状态下一定会一直这么滔滔不绝下去。  
这一切都让维吉尔烦躁起来，似曾相识的认知让这种感情从漆黑的内心的角落肆意生长起来，带着荆棘上的尖刺，牢牢的抓住了心脏的瓣膜。  
他必须有所行动。  
他将阎摩刀抽回，他试图听到再次割开血管的声音。那声音很轻，但是维吉尔常常会被这种声音所迷惑，阎摩刀划开皮肤，划开肌肉，最后划开不断鼓动着的血管壁，大量的血细胞喷涌而出，飞快的流动着，争先恐后的，不自量力的，跑到不属于它们该去的地方去。  
阎摩刀会因为这个发出清脆的共鸣声，那时候微微颤抖的剑身会将这种声音献给维吉尔。它和他一样期待但丁人头落地，一双眼睛还保留着之前的错愕，然后被作为献给魔界的钥匙。  
但是没有，一声枪鸣打断了维吉尔凌厉的动作。白象牙的子弹精准的打在维吉尔的虎口上，虽然没有让维吉尔松开阎摩刀，也让刀身偏转了角度，然后被但丁紧紧握住。这也不算一次完全的失败，失去了但丁压制叛逆的那只手，维吉尔反手一个挺身将叛逆大剑挤了出去。  
更多的鲜血流到了维吉尔的脸上，大片大片的，浸透了维吉尔的头发，遮蔽了维吉尔的视线。眼睛里被充满红色的浓稠的鲜血并不好受，维吉尔下意识的闭上眼睛。  
一片血色的视网膜里突然出现了一道白光，维吉尔只来得及抬手一档。  
但丁强行将阎摩刀转向，压在了维吉尔裸露出来的脖子上。

“有时候我觉得你太过古板又无趣。”但丁继续说道，他空出来的一只手拿着白象牙抵在哥哥的心脏的地方。巨大的心跳声回荡在两个人几乎紧贴的躯体中间，仿佛永远喋喋不休的家里的老座钟，已经破旧的摆锤从左边迅速划到右边，又重新回到左边。  
他们呼吸交缠，两张相似面庞上却看不出任何旖旎的情趣，就算维吉尔被这场偶然的战斗带起了更加沉重的呼吸和加速的心跳。  
但丁重重吸了一口气，又轻轻的将肺里废气吐在维吉尔的沾满血污的那半边侧脸。血液还没有凝结，呼出的气推动波澜，露出了原来白皙的肤色，也让但丁重新看到了维吉尔厌恶的眼神。  
他在厌恶什么？厌恶这些血弄脏了他的眼睛，厌恶现在的自己处于下风，厌恶这场没有任何意义的战斗，还是厌恶他这个讨人厌的弟弟。但丁想。  
明明是维吉尔先挑起来的，他总是首先发起挑战，而后用自以为是的口吻奚落弟弟的无知。  
但丁将白象牙的枪口抬高抵在背心拉链处，推着拉链下来，顺着维吉尔衣服下面的肌肉纹理轻轻向下滑动，划过结实的胸膛，顺着那条凹线经过腹直肌，最后停在维吉尔的裤裆。  
“停下。”维吉尔命令到。  
“为何不学会享受？维吉尔，这没有这么糟糕，比如酒，比如性。”但丁又上下滑动了一下自己的枪械，从裤子与胯部的缝隙挤进去，卡出一个口子来。自己的手已经灵活的钻了进去，握上了维吉尔的性器，快速的撸动了两下。

但丁隐约间听到了一声嗤笑，就从维吉尔的胸腔里挤出来的气音，话里话外都在诉说主人对这句话是多么的嗤之以鼻。  
随后迅速被狂风暴雨一样的愤怒所代替。  
“但丁！！”  
冰冷的武器贴在温热的肉体上带起一阵颤栗，维吉尔低沉的嗓音让但丁的身体也跟着一起颤抖起来。  
但丁当然没有停下，他永远不会停下任何一个给兄长带来麻烦的机会，即使维吉尔眼里的平静已经孕育出风暴，他也要做在巨浪中踏浪的那艘小船。但丁的手富有技巧性的握着柱体，稍微用力握住了海绵体，经过冠状沟的时候又轻拂下来，然后有重重滑下，在囊袋上掐了一下，拿着阴囊把玩。他懂得如何面对汹涌的海浪，在升起的时候加速冲过去，然后在浪头又低下身去。  
手掌的伤口还没有愈合，温热的血液并没有维吉尔自身的体温来的高，也没有但丁的掌心来的烫。  
“我亲爱的哥哥，你勃起了。”  
这句话更像是来自半魔的喃喃自语，却沉重的打在维吉尔的脑袋上，之前的风暴戛然而止，更多的是其他陌生的感情挤进他的大脑，所有的一切都在嗡嗡作响，他想到了很多，应该想起的，不应该想起的，从脚指尖扩散而上的麻木感彻底冷却了他的感情，顺便冻结了他的思考。  
而维吉尔的身体却背叛了他，情欲的火从他的兄弟那里燃烧到了他的身上。维吉尔抬眼看向但丁，他的弟弟挂着惹人讨厌的微笑，热潮已经满上了胞弟的脸颊，淡蓝色的眼眸却比任何星辰都要闪耀。  
但丁微微磨蹭他的身体，就像夜晚沙漠里的打火石。微热的风和冰冷的细沙，拉扯着维吉尔走向寂静，而随着咔嗒一声而窜起的火苗，一切又都回到从前。  
从前那个木马旁。  
两个孩子正在为了抢夺玩耍的权利而争吵。  
维吉尔比任何时候更想闭上眼睛错开灼热的目光，也比任何时候更想将但丁埋葬于那个骷髅遍地的墓地。

兄弟两人同时停下了对阎摩刀的拉锯战，但是刀刃还嵌在两个人的手掌中，但丁伸出自己的手指讨好在维吉尔的掌心挠了一下。  
征服他！沉溺进去！  
体内的恶魔将枷锁扯的呼啦作响，它嘶吼着，脖子上的项圈扼住了它的咽喉，链条的倒刺刺进它的皮肤，它痛不欲生，最后只能讨好的发出几声唔咽。  
他渴望和他的血亲交媾。维吉尔意识到。  
维吉尔体内翻滚的魔力平静了下来，幻影剑的虚影逐渐消失不见。他不能被他的弟弟牵动，维吉尔尝试着将两个人的位置调转，他的弟弟顺从了。  
但丁感受不到攻击的企图，或者说对于那些攻击的企图熟视无睹，这些小伤根本杀不死一头恶魔，他只有在这个时候会想起自己父亲的好来，只有这个时候，大多数情况下不是。  
“如果你想被操，我亲爱的弟弟，如你所愿。”维吉尔说，他把阎摩刀小心翼翼的放在一旁，比对他弟弟还温柔上许多，“这些东西对我毫无意义，不代表我不曾了解。”  
但丁躺在桌子上翻了一个大大的白眼。  
亲爱的弟弟从维吉尔口中说出从来不是什么温柔缱绻的靡靡之音，更像是一种主权上的宣誓。但丁永远不能在这句话下保持冷静，却忘记了他也从来没用正经的语调好好称呼过自己亲爱的哥哥。  
“哈，天大的笑话，处男（vrigin），”但丁想挺起身来，却被维吉尔死死按在桌子上，维吉尔的膝盖抵上了但丁已经勃起的性器，这时候他才不可置信的看向维吉尔，“不是吧！草！你连这都要争？”  
“还有什么比这个更有争的价值吗？”

没有。  
但丁自动帮助他补完了这句话，可是他没有力气再去和他固执到无可救药的哥哥再来一次争夺战，他的本意并不是这个，只是他的理智早就丢在了教堂外面，或者更早一点，从感受到维吉尔的魔力开始，他的血液就沸腾了起来，酒精更是在上面放了一把火，滚烫的岩浆替代了他的所思所想，冲撞着像一头只有本能的野兽，所有的质问和不解都不如互相撕咬来的酣畅淋漓。  
但丁从不喜欢这种如同兽类的行为，没完没了的厮杀和掠夺让他自己越来越远离人类，不过如果是面对维吉尔，这种感情就还能够原谅。  
他引导着维吉尔将手摸向自己的欲望，两个柱体碰撞在一起相互磨蹭。一只手握不下他们两个，或者说血液太过顺滑，维吉尔只能稍微施加压力让他们保持在同一步调。  
压迫的感觉让但丁大力喘了起来，他不由自主的挺了挺腰，将自己更加送到对面手里，哪怕生理上的压制让他感到一阵恐慌，生物的危机感化作一条丝线紧紧缠绕在他的心脏，心理上的依赖让危机感警铃大作，也让丝线越缠越紧，被迫停止跳动的心脏让但丁的大脑缺氧。他从不抑制自己的呻吟，维吉尔的审视更加点燃了他喘息的频率，他抬起身子一口咬在维吉尔的喉结上。  
维吉尔抽出一只手垫在但丁的脑袋下面，难得轻柔的抚摸调整了但丁的呼吸，也让但丁的有些粗暴的撕咬变成了舔舐和研磨。

维吉尔只是感受着这些。  
他不老实的弟弟早就难耐的把玩起自己的胸脯，乳头被他自己玩弄的充血而挺立起来，现在全部挤在维吉尔的胸口处，将但丁身体的战栗全部传递过来。  
手上的手套被但丁拆下，不知道被丢到哪里去了。但丁重新撕开自己手掌的伤口，把血液当作润滑，将自己手指往自己的后穴里面抽送。  
但丁温暖灵巧的舌头在喉结处打圈，牙齿无力的咬着，就像是初次捕猎的小兽却不得要领。  
维吉尔心里清楚但丁不是，就算是他也不得不承认，他愚蠢的弟弟在精神方面强大的可怕，捕猎起来的身姿更像是一匹不死不休的狼。

现在的但丁更像是刚结束捕猎恹恹的大型动物，猎物的鲜血停留在嘴角没能凝固，狩猎中的肆意奔跑的肌肉也松弛下来，眼神也没有之前的凌厉。他只是懒懒的舔着结块在皮毛上的污渍，然后朝着维吉尔看似漫不经心的甩甩尾巴，实际上利爪已经从肉垫里弹出。  
“但丁……”维吉尔感叹道，“这真是……”  
没人能抵抗这种魅力，全身上下都是沐浴鲜血的肃杀和野性和情欲的深渊所感染的绯红的身躯。但丁几乎有些吃力的扩张的自己，从维吉尔的角度看过去，还能看到努力在放松自己的臀肉和被穴口吸吮的手指。  
维吉尔的喉结上下滑动了一下。  
“放纵，堕落，不知廉耻的娼妇？”但丁故意将鼻腔呼出的热气全部喷洒在维吉尔的脖子边上，“操我，维吉尔。”

维吉尔还是没有动作。他哪怕现在已经被魅魔指引到了乐园，半个身子都泡在粉红色的媚药里，哪怕现在他身体的热度与但丁相比更胜一筹，喉咙已经干涩一片，哪怕他已经硬到难以自持，维吉尔还是硬生生停住了。他将但丁从身上扯下来放在桌子上，带着手套的手指描绘着但丁的会阴，饶有兴趣地看着穴口每次收缩带来的颤动。  
“你知道规矩的，但丁，”维吉尔的声音嘶哑而带有热度，就像饮下了滚烫的铁水，砸碎了但丁本就所剩无几的理智，“如果你想要，你就自己来拿。”  
到现在维吉尔还想着自己服软，但丁愤怒的想着。无论什么都能被一对双生子玩成一场斗争，这是一场关于理智与本能的争夺战，这早就和兄弟两之间的初衷大相径庭，但是没人在乎这个，但丁内心深处甚至有些害怕提起这个话题。  
有些东西不能逃避，也无法逃避。但丁明白，他比任何人都明白这个道理，但是只有这次，请允许他坦率一点。  
他一只手固定自己的身体，一只手扶着维吉尔的肉刃，狠狠的刺穿了自己。  
这疼的要命，这当然疼的要命，比阎摩刀刺进自己身体还要疼上一倍。但丁觉得自己从中间被人撕裂开来，从身体的每一块角落都被拆散了重组，连灵魂也不被放过。而罪魁祸首还是自己。毕竟他自己的手指才这么点粗细，比起维吉尔的阴茎来说实在差得太远，更何况这次扩张算得上是草草了事。  
这简直算得上是凶杀现场。但丁百分百敢肯定自己一定流血了，他闻到了那股铁锈味，虽然这里早就全是血腥味。又一次被自己的兄弟伤害，这次不比之前的砸一拳或者劈一刀，更加致命的，更加精神层面上的疼痛密密麻麻的爬上他的脊椎，然后冲破了肉体的桎梏。但丁仰起头，眯起眼睛看向教堂的屋顶，巨大的壁画上都是面露痛苦的人类，他们挣扎向着主伸手，请求主的垂怜。  
而这个世界上没有主，也没有垂怜。但丁想着，他不知道自己为什么这样急迫想去感受他的兄弟的热度，他也不知道为什么这种疼痛下面带来的全部都是快乐。  
但丁努力放松了自己，去适应这又钝又粗的阴茎。他能感受到维吉尔停滞的呼吸，但是他没有心思去安慰他的兄弟，或者告诉他别这么紧张，他有些幸灾乐祸，为维吉尔的疼痛。

终于，但丁吃下了这块难啃的蛋糕。现在他还是疼痛，但是比之前要好上一点，可能是血液的作用，可能是他现在已经放弃了对疼痛的感知。他现在大汗淋漓，大口大口的喘着粗气，就像一只搁浅在沙滩上的垂死的鱼，只能等待好心人送他回到海里。  
而这里没有好心人，只有维吉尔。  
维吉尔不管不顾的冲撞了起来。  
“草！维吉尔！你这条野狗！”但丁尖叫了起来，他现在根本还没办法适应这种性爱，“你就不懂得什么叫做温柔吗！”  
维吉尔破格的没有对但丁的粗鄙之语有什么反应，他们都知道这点疼痛对半魔人来说算不了什么。而但丁的穴内的褶皱已经不依不饶的缠了上来，维吉尔能感受到体内的高热，能感受到肠液在包裹着他的阴茎，每一次退出都在挽留，每一次进攻都在欢迎。它们紧紧贴住维吉尔的欲望，那些吸吮和压迫想要将他的内脏也一起扯出吞下，如同海妖细细的歌唱，诱惑船员放开着船锚，一头撞在礁石之上。  
维吉尔全身湿透的站在满是暗礁的沙滩处，他的眼神依旧平静，他的头发已经放下，他的武器依旧锋利，他的呼吸已经凌乱。  
你的兄弟值得你献出你的灵魂。女妖唱到。但丁破碎的呻吟比那些女妖的歌唱还来的缱绻，就像曾经一只百灵鸟在他书房的窗台上，抖擞它漂亮的羽毛。  
没有人值得他献出自己的灵魂。维吉尔将但丁翻身扣在桌子上，彩窗的玻璃反射的五颜六色的光，圣子被钉在十字架上，头上的荆棘冠留下来葡萄酒。  
双生子相似的面貌引起了维吉尔的羞耻感和背德感，将欲望的木锥刺去他的胸膛。但丁那张潮红的脸颊照应着自己陷入情欲的模样。  
他被欲望的海水淹没，而他的兄弟将送他攀上天堂。

“维吉尔，停下。”

这是但丁支离破碎语言中反复强调的话语。  
维吉尔却什么都听不到，他一味的知道进攻，魔力涌动让他内心的恶魔从枷锁中解脱，恶魔血红的眼睛朝指着这两具纠缠的肉体。  
杀了他们，你将再无阻碍。  
魔人化带动了新一轮的高潮，维吉尔感受到了但丁脖子上翻上的鳞片，这是被血亲的魔人化所带动的变化，柔软的，新生的，却也将手掌刺出一道血痕。  
杀了他们，你将再无嫉妒。  
维吉尔重重的碾过但丁的前列腺，一只手掐住了但丁仰起的脖子。他俯身亲吻但丁紧实的背部，慢慢收紧了他的手。他能感受到利爪刺破皮肤那一瞬间的阻力感，感受到了血液再次弥漫在他们之间的事实，也感受到了但丁对此强烈的抵抗。  
凭什么让他停下？让他停下，继续停留在父亲的指教和母亲的微笑的假象，还是继续停留在那个被无数恶魔追杀的夜晚。  
但丁什么都不明白，只有凭着一股子天真又愚蠢的想法横冲直撞，却享受了最好的。  
这是一切都是维吉尔的噩梦。  
杀了他们，你将变成主宰。

“砰！”  
一声枪响回荡在这个本来只留下喘息声的教堂。  
维吉尔的掐住但丁脖子的左手肩膀被子弹贯穿。但丁抓着黑檀木，紧扣着枪柄的手已经泛白。他费力的将体位调整过来，身体刚刚经历了一次情潮，缺氧的渴求感和下体的充斥感的双重刺激将他着落到了地狱，剥去他的外皮，抢夺他的血肉，最后将他的骨架放在雷电之下。从脊椎骨尾部上升而来的触电般的酥麻感绵绵不断，染红了他的眼角，抽空了其他的感知，他不再拥有双眼，也不再拥有倾听的能力，更不具有发声的权利，只需要放纵自己，就可以永远带在羊水包裹的子宫之中。  
但丁爱死了这种你死我活的痛苦，他追逐的一切都有了真实感。他的哥哥，他的半身。若是永远这么飘荡下去，这种漫不经心的态度在逼疯别人之前，首先会将但丁自己逼疯。  
但是他必须挣脱出去。  
哪怕但丁体内的东西还压在敏感的一点，每次移动都像是一种酷刑，经历过一次的身体对刺激格外的敏感，他还能感觉到自己的无力。但丁还是将自己和维吉尔面对面，抬手又开了一枪。  
维吉尔没有躲，他忍受着穿透伤带来的巨大痛苦。  
维吉尔知道这场较量是他输了，他失控了，他在欲望中失去了自我。  
“我不会停下，但丁。”维吉尔说，他轻柔地用手抚摸但丁脖子上的掐痕，那片已经泛紫，还有些血洞，那些洞口正在愈合着，现在已经不再涌出鲜血了。  
但丁还无法说话，不过很快就可以了。  
他凑过去一口咬在维吉尔的嘴唇上，拿着舌头舔着兄弟的唇缝，只是维吉尔不再开口，他紧紧抿着唇，抽插的动作恢复了原来的节奏。  
但丁的动作变得狂躁起来，他不满足于一个人的自我满足，他想要将维吉尔的舌头勾引出来，想用舌头占满维吉尔的整个口腔，想两个人因为接吻时间过长而流下津液，或者拉出银色的丝线。  
他啃咬，重重的咬在下嘴唇，掀开唇肉去顶里面的牙齿。直到两个人的口腔里都是血腥味，维吉尔将精液射满整个肠腔，维吉尔都没有再开口允许但丁的舌头进来。

维吉尔重新穿戴好了他的马甲和风衣，重新将阎摩刀拿在手上，黄色的丝带顺从的飘荡在他的身旁。  
他看向了他的弟弟，但丁还懒洋洋的躺在自己的大衣上，背后的吻痕从他的腰间透露出来，身上一片泥泞，不过但丁似乎并不在乎这些，他以一种极其慢的速度穿好了他的裤子之后就这么一直躺在这里了。  
迷靡的气息和石楠的香味混杂着弥漫在这座教堂里，维吉尔搓了搓自己的手，他突然想摸摸但丁柔软的白色的毛发。  
很快他有重新皱起了眉头，嘴角也下压着。  
厌烦的情绪带着荆棘的尖刺重新归来，再一次锁紧了维吉尔的心脏。

维吉尔背对着但丁站着。  
除了方向，其他都和刚开始的一样。  
“如果你再阻止我，但丁，我一定会杀了你。”

但丁一手捂住自己的眼睛，白色的教堂灯光太晃眼睛，让他低低的笑了起来，整个胸腔带动着身体都在笑着，只是因为他还不能笑得很大声，否则整个教堂一定会充斥着他的大笑。  
“那一定会是一个盛大的派对，对不对？”  
维吉尔已经离开了，但丁也不在意他听到没有，他们两个都心知肚明，双生子的诅咒早就将他们两个的命运相连，直到有一方死亡一方才能自由。  
就像但丁发誓要喜欢一切维吉尔讨厌的东西一样。

“那我一定爱死自己了，草！”


End file.
